Courage and Imagination
by ForeignerWritingInEnglish
Summary: The Snow Queen, Elsa, is during a dramatic icy scene with her little sister magically transported to our modern world by none other than Jamie Bennett's little sister, Sophie. How will she deal? Magic, adventure, snow, imagination, and eventually, romance (!) lurks ahead. POV's from Elsa, Sophie, and Jack Frost. (Rated T - just in case.)
1. Chapter 1 - Where Am I?

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_For years you've roamed your home with many tears  
For long the cold has had a grip on you  
Eternal cold creates a heart with fears  
and no colours, no red, no green, no blue.  
You've dreamed of light and endless summer heat  
You dared not try to go outside before  
Your greatest virtue was to be discrete  
It's time to let you open up the door.  
Let go and let me please try to recast  
those cries in the centre of your small core  
Just say goodbye to all pain of the past  
You will have such hurtful feelings no more.  
For dear at last you'll see the golden light  
Indeed out love shall crush the fright of night_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Where am I?**

_- Elsa's POV_

"What?" I asked Anna. My sweet, beautiful sister. Please, please, leave me be.

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere," she said carefully.

"Everywhere?" I stood, shocked.

Snowflakes started to fall down from nowhere. No, no, no, this couldn't be true, I thought to myself. Our kingdom was cursed because of me. A rush of guilt went through me.

"It's okay, Elsa, you can just unfreeze it!" she said with a big smile.

"No, I can't, I — I don't know how!" I said panicky.

"Sure you can! I know you can! 'Cause for the first time in forever, you don't have to be afraid," Anna said consistently without fear in her voice even though my storm was getting less and less controlled.

"Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free! There's no escape from the storm inside of me!" I embraced myself. There was no hiding anymore. Letting go of my powers wasn't the same as letting go of my fears.

"We can work this out together," Anna said with a plead in her eyes.

"I can't control the curse!" I hissed at her.

Anna, please, leave…

"We'll reverse the storm you've made."

I cut her in: "Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!"

The cyclone winter storm inside the castle was impenetrable for any outsiders. My feelings were alive by themselves and they were in control of this weather; not me… This could end badly. I turned so she couldn't look me in the face.

"Don't panic!" Anna said still comfortingly. I almost couldn't hear her because of the weather.

I watched my ice wall reflection. I didn't recognize myself with all that wild snow around me. A monster without a leash, only the eyes reflected the scared Elsa I had known for years.

"There's so much fear!" I turned to look at Anna, "You're not safe here!"

"We can face this thing together."

"No!" I yelled. This was her last chance to leave. I felt like I could burst.

"We can change this winter weather," Anna still continued and still didn't tremble.

Everything was a complete blur. I had no idea what was happening.

"Everything will be all right..." was the last thing I heard my sister say.

"I CAN'T!" I screamed.

My surroundings vanished and all I could see was a white blur.

* * *

"Anna!" I yelled. Everything was still white, but it wasn't because of my storm. The winter storm was gone. "Anna!"

As my vision started to get clearer, a panic rose within me. I wasn't in my ice castle; I wasn't on the North Mountain. I was in a small bedroom. A strange bedroom with strange furniture that I wasn't familiar with. It looked alien. A little girl at about twelve years with blonde and messy hair was staring at me with her eyes wide open. She was holding a book. Her mother had her arms wrapped tightly around her.

I looked at her with panic in my eyes.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know, "Where's Anna?" There was fright in my voice. They didn't answer me, but looked at me puzzled and scared at the same time. It was the same look as the people gave me at my coronation ball when my powers were exposed. Fear. Snowflakes started to appear from nowhere and a cold wind brushed my face. No, no, no, not again, I thought to myself. I needed to get out. I noticed a plain brown door beside the bed and rushed towards it. I hurled the door open and ran to find the nearest exit of this small house, which had very strange interior. Finally I found a door that looked like it would lead outside and I opened it. I stepped outside in the dark night and the vision before me took me by surprise. Moving iron coaches without coachman were on a grey, strangely paved roads and iron lanterns with no flames lit up the night.

"Where am I?"

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Every story has to start somewhere. I know this isn't much; however I hope it got you interested. I will post about two times a week. I'm trying to improve my English by doing this.

The poem/sonnet was added 04.23.14. It's a "compilation" of three Disney songs (guess which three !). I just made it for an English class where we had to take a theme from one of our favourite movies and put it into a love sonnet - Shakespeare style! I thought it was a lot fun... and I guess it fits somewhat to the story. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 - A trail of Frost

**Chapter 2 – A trail of Frost**

_Some hours before the events of chapter 1 - Sophie Bennett's POV_

"Jamie?" I asked my brother holding my cell phone next to my ear. "Jamie… I've been having nightmares the last couple of weeks. Mum says it's normal to be going through a lot of changes when you're thirteen..."

Jamie was at his first year at college studying mythology. He wasn't too far away, but still I missed him when he wasn't around in weekends and such. We talked on the phone every week. Being the over-protective big brother he had always been to me since I can remember, he was usually always the one concerned. This time however, it was different – I was the one sounding concerned.

I could hear Jamie hold his breath. Then, he asked quietly: "Soph, are you alright? Is there something troubling you? Any of the kids at school who bother you?"

"I don't know," I said, "not really. I just feel so tired all the time because of my bad dreams and sometimes I get so frustrated with things. It's like I don't know myself anymore. And the nightmares… they feel _so_ real. I wake up frightened every night with sweat all over my body – I can't remember having such bad dreams since I was a toddler. I am scared."

"Do you need me to come over? I can take the bus and be there in two hours – "

"No, it's fine," I assured him.

This wasn't that big of a deal. He would be home for the next weekend; I could talk with him then…

"I'll be home for dinner," he said quickly and hung up.

I smiled to myself. He was by far the best brother one could think of.

* * *

After mum happily had cooked dinner for both of her kids, Jamie and I walked up to my room. He brought a his backpack with him.

"This is a book I found at the student library," Jamie said looking at me with warm eyes, "it's called The Snow Queen. A Danish exchange student showed it to me – the main character shares some traits with of one of my old friends from when I was a bit younger than you."

He smiled and leaned back on my bed as though he got lost in thoughts. After a small pause, he continued: "It's basically a book about letting go of your fears. The main character needs to face her fears, just like you… I really think you'll like the book – it's with beautiful illustrations, I know that's one of the things you like about stories. To have them illustrated and brought to life."

I looked over at my brother with his brown hair and – what was that I saw on his chin? Stubble? He loved stories and myths and he always wanted to teach me some life lessons with them. Sometimes, it seemed, he would talk about some legends as though they were true. I appreciated everything he did for me; but I weren't nearly as excited as he was about these stories. It was a bit weird.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile.

Suddenly he hugged me.

"I know you think you're too old for fairy tales," he said brushing my blonde hair with his fingertips, "but read it aloud sometime if you feel scared. It's okay. Reading is fun and it will distract you. I know – I still do it."

* * *

Jamie had decided to stay at home for the night since his first class tomorrow was cancelled. He stayed in his old room. I quickly dozed off on my bed when he was in the house and it didn't take long for me to start dreaming.

"_I am the boogeyman," the darks shadow said, "And I will always be right here, right by your side. When you wake up, too."_

"_No, it can't be true… you're… you're just a dream!"_

"_Oh but it's true," the shadow said and came closer to me reaching it's hand out. "Believe me." His hand touched my forehead and it hurt like nothing I had ever felt. _

"_You and I will be great friends," he continued.  
_

"_No!," I screamed, "leave me!"_

"_Don't you see?" the shadow said with a laugh, "I'm real." He touched harder and the pain was unbearable. _

"_Wake up, Sophie, wake up!" _

I looked around confused and realized I was back in my room. There was still leftovers from the pain the shadow-man brought to my head. I was shaking. My mother was sitting on the edge of my bed looking very concerned. "Sophie," she said comfortingly, "just another nightmare?"

I looked at the clock next to my bed. It was quarter to 12. I had only slept for an hour or so.

"I think so," I answered, "though I am not sure it was _just another nightmare_. It felt so real."

My mother patted my head and asked if there was anything she could do for me.

"Could you stay here for a bit?" I asked, "Jamie showed me this fairy tale and said I would feel better if I read it out loud."

My mother smiled and nodded.

We both leaned back on the bed and I found "The Snow Queen" on the bed table and started reading.

"In Arendelle's fair kingdom, a ruler did appear. Born with a power so great, alone she stayed in fear…"

The story was really interesting and I couldn't help picturing it vividly in my head. I always found that reading books and stories out loud made the characters come so much more to life in my head. When we got to the scene where princess Anna confronted her sister at the ice palace and the Snow Queen was about to burst because of her fear, a white light appeared and I was blinded for several moments.

Before me stood the Snow Queen. I was completely convinced that it was her, because that was how I had imagined her. A pale woman with light freckles on her nose, the bluest eyes and most platinum blonde hair I had ever seen; and last but not least a magnificent dress made out of ice.

"Anna," she yelled twice. She reached out her hands as though she couldn't see anything.

My mother grabbed me tightly and stared with scared eyes at the stranger.

It was as though the Queen started being able to see around her. She looked around my bedroom and finally, at me. My amazement of her started to grow to concern and then sheer panic. Weren't her powers extremely powerful? She was dangerous.

"Who are you?" she asked demandingly though with a majestic grace no one could doubt, "Where's Anna?"

I was too scared to answer, and so was my mother – I could feel her shaking beside me. Snowflakes started to appear from nowhere and I could see that the Snow Queen was in conflict with herself. In a matter of 5 seconds, she had stormed out of the bedroom leaving a trail of frost underneath her. I could hear the front door getting opened and closed loudly with a bang.

My mother looked at me with concern.

Jamie quickly came running to my bedroom.

"Sophie?" Jamie asked sleepily though with a concerned look on his face. He looked at the trail of frost running from my bedroom to somewhere down the hall. His eyes grew wide. "Jack Fro-... What just happened?"

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This has been funny to write! I always found Sophie Bennett so cute in ROTG, so she will be one of my three main protagonists whom will have POV's.

I hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Lake Sanctuary

**Chapter 3 – The Lake Sanctuary**

_- Elsa's POV_

My head was spinning around. The dark night had turned into day. Everywhere in this town people would stare at me and I couldn't figure out how to get away. My clothes probably weren't really fit for this different time period that I had concluded I must have been in. I was in some sort of rural area, and none of the human inventions looked the slightest familiar to me. I found a dark alley where I could hide myself to make a sense of my surroundings without getting disturbed by anything other than a strawberry blonde cat that kept spinning around my right leg. Oh, the colour of the cat… It reminded me so much of Anna's hair… A rush of guilt attacked me. What was the last thing I did to her before I came to this world? I had been about to burst – what if… what if my ice had struck Anna?

A tear glided down my cheek and turned to ice on my neck. Snow had started to fall everywhere in the city and I could her some angry reactions from the road next to the alley.

"Come on – I thought spring had come," a female adult said angrily to her husband.

"I hate it when we have to look for Easter eggs in the snow," a little boy cried to his parents. Her parents shushed her and said: "Don't complain so much. It might be gone in a week for Easter Sunday. - And put on your mittens; we don't want Jack Frost to go nipping at your nose!"

"It's not safe here," I thought. I didn't like this place. It was so grey with its buildings and iron coaches, and I felt trapped. I needed somewhere natural; a place somewhat similar to the North Mountain. I couldn't move however, because of the fright of being seen and being pointed at, and so I waited alone in the alley with no one but the cat. I was tired and hungry.

* * *

The daylight had disappeared and the darkness of the night was again present. I slowly turned away from the alley and walked back on the main road. I followed it for a long time until the grey buildings started to be replaced by little villas such as the one I was firstly summoned to. The snow covered the ground with a few inches and I could feel some of it creep up my bare legs. Not that it mattered; the cold never bothered me. I grinned a bit when I thought of how that sentence was glued to my memories: When I had let go of my powers. The feeling of freedom was still present within me, but the confusion and fear of this strange world plus the fear of what I had done to Anna after our confrontation made my powers get out of hand.

I came across something that looked like the beginning of a forest. I rushed towards it. It was very dark between the trees; the moon did not light up many of the shadows in the forest. I spotted some light in front of me and followed it. I came to a clearing that was lit up by the full moon. There was a lake.

"My lake sanctuary," I thought to myself looking at the moon's reflection on the lake, "this is a place I can focus."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you so much everyone for the follows, favs, but mostly, the reviewers. I'm glad you like the story so far. This is a short chapter, but I realised it was necessary to the story – sort of a fill-in chapter that explains Elsa's concerns and also her state of mind atm.

The third and last POV-character will be introduced in the next chapter, which will follow shortly (like, tomorrow?) I wonder who that is going to be? *wink wink*


	4. Chapter 4 - Pitch, Back?

**Chapter 4 – Pitch, Back?**

_- Jack Frost's POV_

They called me Jack Frost. A guardian of childhood and THE guardian of fun. I discovered it 10 years ago, when the first child ever believed in me. I had gone from unknown to known, and slowly, but steadily, children across the world had started to believe in me. I had gone from an expression to a legend.

Jamie Bennett. He was the reason that it had all happened. Man, I loved that kid. Or, well… that guy. That was what he was now... I wondered, did he ever stop believing? He wasn't like any other kid… The last time I checked up on him was a year ago when I left Burgess in a giant snowstorm. Haha, THREE snow days. The kids were excited! Except the 18-year-old Jamie Bennett. He had been inside, studying like crazy. I had outlined a human graduation cap, a mortarboard, on Jamie's frozen window. I don't know – it might have given him some inspiration of some sort. I really hoped he had seen it. I knew he was struggling to finish high school.

Of course, it was a big challenge at first to start being in a group with four other guardians. Though I'm sure the episode ten years ago had a big influence on them as it had with me, all of them still did not try to relax a bit and have fun. Most of them were still all hardwork and deadlines, while I was still… snowballs and fun times. I had heard Tooth had started to work in the field more, but that was it… Some times, though, all of us gathered at the North Pole. And at the ten-year-anniversary of Pitch Black's defeat, all of us gathered at this celebration.

North had made decorations all across his North Pole home-workshop. The decorations were all paper cuttings of snowflakes and silver glittery powder resembling snow across the rooms of the workshop. I chuckled as I entered the house of Santa. It was a bit over-the-top, but I was very flattered that North and the Yetis (yea, not the elves – they never actually do anything) had gone through these preparations.

"JACK!" a loud voice called from inside one of the rooms to my left. North. "Time for your celebration!"

"Really? I thought I had been too naughty this year for any kind celebration…" I chuckled.

North appeared with a wide grin. "You still hold the record."

Behind North, Tooth appeared. She flew over and gave me big hug. "Ohh, Jack, it's so nice to see you. Are your teeth still as white as the last time I saw them?" Her face turned red when two of her baby-tooth-fairies started to open my mouth and investigate my teeth. "That's enough girls," she said apologizing. Was that a blush I saw on her face?

Sandy entered the door and waved us hello. At the top of his head fireworks appeared and the number ten appeared. I clapped the little fellow on his back and thanked him.

North told us to sit down at the big dining table he had prepared for us. A delicious meal was waiting for us.

"Um… isn't there someone we are missing?" I asked.

Beside me a giant hole appeared I knew what would be coming next. The kangaroo-looking bunny jumped out the whole with his boomerang tightly fixed in his hand.

"You darn right mate!" Bunny said, his voice sounding tense and pretty annoyed.

"Now how would I survive the anniversary of my guardianship without my favourite kangaroo?" I said with a mischievous grin.

"Ha, well!" Bunny snorted, "I might not have come with that behaviour you've been showing lately. Suits you nicely to change the spring weather to winter again in Burgess like back in '68. A WEEK before Easter."

"What?" I asked with confusion in my voice. I hadn't…

"Mate, don't play dumb," Bunny continued, "I know you helped us defeat Pitch ten years ago, but that doesn't mean you can just walk around creating blizzards in Burgess so late in April pretending to be the king of everything!"

"Bunny, I haven't done any of that!" I said loudly trying to make him understand.

"Oh let's see, then," Bunny said sarcastically, "who else do we know who can create snow? Mother Nature? Of course it seems COMPLETELY logical that she would ruin my holiday…"

"Hey, chill, ok?" I said to him sternly. "I didn't do it!"

Bunny didn't seem convinced. North came between us and started to calm us down. Tooth also flew in and started to join the discussion. Soon nobody was aware of what was happening around.

Sandy interrupted everyone by grabbing an elf and shaking it which made the bell on its hat ring. In that way, everyone's attention was fixed on him. He pointed at the moon, which casted a beautiful moonlight on the floor of North's workshop.

"Ah, Man in Moon!" North said as though he greeted an old friend, "what is big news?"

"This situation seems familiar," Bunny said quietly. His mood had changed for angry to tense again.

In the moonlight a shadow started to appear. I was speechless. This was the first time I had actually seen the man on the moon communicate with the guardians – and therefore also me – since I first became a spirit.

The shadow in the moonlight took the shape of… of… a girl. She wasn't quite an adult yet, but still she wasn't quite young either. She was holding something, a book perhaps.

"Who's this?" Tooth asked. Of course nobody was able to answer her.

Another shadow appeared next to the girl in the shape of Pitch Black. There was a great silence as every guardian in the room holds their breath.

"He's back!" North then said.

The shadow of Pitch grabbed the girl and made her disappear.

"It's a child. He'll hurt the girl!" Tooth exclaimed.

"What will he do to her and how is it possible?" Bunny asked nervously.

The shadows in the moonlight disappeared. One of North's snowflake decorations fell down from the wall and landed right in the moonlight. Everybody then stared at me, and North started to walk over to me.

"Jack?"

I hold my hands up as to declare myself innocent. What was this all about?

Something caught North's eye, because he walked away again and started walking to the globe with the light of believers. I had to admit, I was a bit relieved – North could be quite intimidating when he first started to get angry. But then a flicker of a light caught my eye too on the globe with the lights. I flew up on the globe and found the flickering light. Burgess.

"This can't be a coincidence – I know who we should talk to," I said quickly.

I grabbed my staff tightly and looked at the other guardians.

_Jamie Bennett._

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I promised you guys another chapter coming up today, so voila! Here it is. I'm really glad everyone's still likin' this story.

Oh, if you are pumped for some JELSA-action - you should hang on to this story! It'll begin soon and there's going to plenty of fluff. Just hang on tight.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fear

**Chapter 5 – Fear**

_- Sophie's POV_

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, "Jamie, you don't understand."

"Well, then let me try to understand!"

"No!"

"Soph, come on now. I should probably tell you something from back when – "

"I said – leave me alone!

I had shut the door. My mother had already explained the events and my conjuring of the Snow Queen to Jamie. He was overwhelmed, but somehow super excited.

"_Soph, that's fantastic! You did that with your imagination? Could you imagine the possibilities if you were able to do that aga –"_

"_Jamie!" I interrupted him, "Don't you see? I don't know how to control it – Anything I could say could turn real. It's dangerous – I'm dangerous! Please, just… I don't want to hurt you."_

It was my fault. How did the Snow Queen appear right in front of me? She had brought winter with her and Burgess was completely frozen. At first, it had just snowed a bit, but the temperatures had dropped down completely. I felt horrible. The feeling of guilt and fear had spread in my entire body and I was sitting on my bed, shaking.

"He doesn't understand any of the things you're going through," a sly whisper said from the shadows close to my desk.

"Who's there?" I said panicky. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't really point out where I had heard it before.

"You know who I am," the voice said from another shadowy corner of the room, "we've had a little chat before."

The voice sent shudders down my spine and then I realized.

"You – you are the one from my nightmares!"

"Your dreams, if I may correct you," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked. My tears were evident all across my face.

"I'm like you. You see, I have powers, too. They are a lot like yours."

A shadow started to take form. A tall dark man appeared with golden yellow eyes, dull pale-grey skin, and he wore a long, black robe. I gasped. Was this just a dream? A nightmare? I closed my eyes and pinched my arm. When I opened my eyes, the face of the dark man from my nightmares was only inches away from my face.

"I'm very real, little Sophie," he said with a smile on his face. "Very real."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uh, a short and dramatic chapter. The next one will be fairly long... (trust me, I'm already on it) and it will contain a certain meeting between two very icy characters. ;) The reason why it is so short is because I prefer the different POV's to be in different chapters - I always find it confusing when they change mid-chapter. See you soon for another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Snow Queen

**Chapter 6 - The Snow Queen**

_- Jack Frost's POV_

It had taken me some time to explain Bunny and North that I was innocent. Quite frankly, all evidence was against me 'cept the fact I was a guardian. The snowstorm in Burgess, the snowflake guiltily landing in the moonlight of the Man on the Moon followed by a flickering light from Burgess on the globe of believers. There was no chance it was a coincidence and I could even catch myself thinking if I'd had something to do with it. No, there had to be a different explanation. At least, that was what I told the other guardians.

All five guardians had taken North's sleigh. Of course, like the last time this happened, Bunny got sick. It was quite amusing. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit by the memory of the last time we had been doing this together. The big 5 together again. Tooth had noticed this as well and she couldn't stop babbling on and on about how lucky they were that they found their fifth guardian. And then she would glance at me and smile. It felt a tad bit uncomfortable. Lucky that North had brought some snow globes of his, which magically quickly transported us to Burgess and that one house I was so fond of.

As we landed on the road outside Jamie Bennett's house I stood still; shocked. Burgess was completely frozen and completely covered in snow. For the moment, there was no storm, but the snow on the ground went to about the size of my waist. The temperatures were far below what they should be in April; it was completely wrong. Even though I was known for being a bit naughty around Easter, something this unnatural would never occur to me. North came over to me and looked as though he was waiting for me to say something.

"Just... Wait here for a minute, I'll go and talk with Jamie for a bit."

I flew up to the window that I remembered had been the window of Jamie's room. There was a faint light in the room. Sitting on his bed, I could see a tall guy with brown hair and... Stubble? I chuckled. Jamie had become a man. Or, well, a young man. He looked sad though... I opened his window and entered his room. He turned to look. I didn't see his face react.

For a moment, I thought I was invisible to him. But then a smile appeared which turned to a broad grin.

"Jack!" He yelled. Boy, had his voice changed! "You're here! After all this time -"

"And you still believe in me?" I asked him.

"Well of course," he said like it was no biggie, "You don't really forget such an experience... Even though it's been like... What? Ten years now?"

"Time flies fast."

His face had all of a sudden turned sad again. "Yeah, it surely does."

"Jamie..."

"I know why you are here, Jack. Are the other guardians with you?"

* * *

When Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunny entered Jamie's room, Jamie went over to his desk and drew a book out of his backpack. He handed it to North.

"Guys," he said quietly, "This is a fairytale."

I stared at him confused. It seemed everyone was confused 'cept him. Over Sandy's head flew pictures of dragons, knights, and princesses.

"No, Sandman," Jamie said to him with a small smile, "it's not a traditional fairytale like that, it's -"

"The Snow Queen!" North proclaimed.

I was still confused. I didn't really know the tale. The rest if the guardians however, didn't look as confused anymore. In fact, their faces had gone from confused to concerned. North had a stern face and walked over to Jamie. What was going on that I didn't know of?

"What's going on?" I asked looking at the guardians.

North put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Jamie - did you conjure the Snow Queen to Burgess?"

"No," Jamie said looking at me. Everyone hold their breath. Jamie continued: "Sophie did."

"Sophie did?" Bunny asked sounding profoundly concerned.

Jamie nodded. He looked so sad.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" I asked now sounding annoyed. Why did everyone apparently know what's going on?

North cleared his throat. Tooth then answered: "Before you were a guardian, Jack, the last people whom we thought were able to conjure people and things out of books had disappeared. They were called silvertongues and apparently were so good at picturing the stories in their heads that the stories came to life. Of course, as guardians we knew about them, but they weren't really a threat. Slowly they had gone distinct and nobody really knew where they'd gone. But apparently, that is not the case anymore."

This was clearly news to Jamie as well since I caught him looking interested as well as concerned. He took back the book from North's hands.

"Alright," I said hesitantly, "so Sophie's a Silvertongue."

"And the Snow Queen is in Burgess," Jamie followed up.

Everyone went silent. It was time for a plan.

"You should probably talk with Soph," Jamie continued, "although - although I don't think she believes in you guys anymore."

"What?!" Bunny exclaimed. "She doesn't remember?" His face had turned cold.

"She was only a toddler," Tooth reminded him while patting his shoulder.

"Let's see about that!" Bunny said, sounding hurt.

Jamie looked up. "I'll lead you to her room."'

As we walked out of Jamie's room and Jamie knocked on Sophie's door, a chill sent shivers down my spine.

"Something's wrong," I said.

There was no answer. Jamie knocked again and called for Sophie. No answer. He knocked a third time, but then pulled the doorknob and entered the room. He gasped.

"She's not here!"

* * *

Jamie had hastily called her mother from downstairs. She was quickly aware of the situation although she had no idea that five guardians were in Sophie's room as well. She had started to sob and Jamie had taken her to her room, comforting her.

"Who could've done this?" Bunny asked. His face was red with anger.

"The boogeyman. Man on the moon told us," North reminded us coldly.

"What do we do?"

There was a silence. Sandy pictured a female figure on the top of his head with snow all over her.

"Sandy is right," North said. "There is a potentially confused Queen out there on the loose bringing snow to this area. Someone needs to find her."

Everyone looked at me. Again.

"Why me?" I asked as though I didn't want to be the one to find her. Okay, so I was a bit interested to meet someone who had powers resembling mine. But I couldn't let them know that.

"You're the snow specialist," North said. "You have to find her and let her thaw this snow before Easter."

"But what about - "

I was interrupted by Bunny whose head was still red with anticipation and anger. "We'll find Pitch and return Sophie."

I nodded and opened Sophie's window prepared to fly out of the room. North stopped me. His face was concerned.

"Jack, before you leave..."

"Aw you guys," I said sarcastically turning back to them, "are you nervous about me?"

"Haha, no way mate," Bunny said with a disapproving look.

"Jack, listen," North continued, "If the Snow Queen doesn't know she's not from this world but a mere character from an old tale, it would not be wise to tell her that as the first thing. Imagine how confused she must be at the moment."

Jamie had come back from his mother's room and nodded. "In the book, she's a fragile figure. Sophie told me that she conjured her in the exact moment that the Queen hurt her sister with a lethal ice blast. Unintentionally, she froze her sister's heart. She's afraid of her own powers, which makes her unable to control them. When she's upset, she's deadly."

I gulped. Okay, so she was a bit dangerous.

"So what do I do?"

North patted me on the shoulder. "Make her feel safe with you. Make her forget her troubles. You are probably the only one here she can identify with."

"What if she doesn't see me? If she doesn't believe in me?" I asked.

"Make her believe in you like you did with me," Jamie smiled to me.

"Alright, alright, I understand, I have to make her feel safe," I said with a self-confident smirk, "we're gonna have some fun I guess!"

I turned and flew out of the window.

* * *

Where could she be? I had started to look for the Snow Queen by hovering over the town. I had looked in every dark corner of the streets, without any success. I had even been in the creepy alleys. Nothing. How far could she have gone in a matter of a day? Not far...

As the night came and the full moon was shining I decided to take a small break to enjoy Sandy's dream strings covering the air reaching out to every child having a dream. A magnificent sight. I flew over the forest close to Burgess and found the lake in which I once became Jack Frost. The lake was completely frozen so I could safely land on it. With the moonlight reflection on the ice, this historic place was magical, a sanctuary, a –

"Who are you?" a poise, however still shaking voice said behind me. I turned. My eyes widened. Before me stood a slender woman in a dress obviously made out of ice. Her hair was platinum blonde, almost as white as my own. Her eyes were crystal blue and one could get lost in them. Her face was stern; she was looking at an intruder whom had just entered her space.

I was completely certain; that was the Snow Queen.

And she could see me.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh thank you so much for the reviews. It warms my heart. And it encourages me to write more. So please, continue!

How did you like the Inkheart-reference? I love those books!


	7. Chapter 7 - Eyes of the Moon

**Chapter 7 - Eyes of the Moon**

_- Elsa's POV_

"Who are you?" I said trying to sound as stern as possible. I caught myself shivering though. The guy had soared over the frozen lake and silently landed on it. How in the world -?

The white-haired stranger in clothes foreign to me turned around his crooked staff and looked directly at me. I gasped. His skin was paler than mine and his hair was snow white. I had never seen a person like that. When I looked him in his ice blue eyes it was as though a lightening struck and I wasn't able to move, say a word or notice anything around me. They imprisoned me and for a tiny moment, I thought I was able to see ... see... The moon in them?

His staff fell from his hands; the moment had ended.

"I said - who are you?"

The tone of my voice had tensed and it looked as though he remembered something. He smiled shyly, took his staff up, and started to pace slowly towards me. Panic rose within me and I shot an ice blast in front of him which created a small wall of ice between us. He was clearly surprised by the blast and took his hands up as though he pledged himself innocent.

He took a few steps back and cleared his throat. He looked at me again; not scared, but definitely aware of my dangerous presence.

"Alright then -" he started. His eyes didn't leave mine. "I'm Jack."

There was a tense silence. I was waiting for him to say more, but he didn't. Did he think I would say who I was? I gave him a stern look; he would have to explain why he entered my sanctuary. After a few seconds of silence, I became nervous. His eyes had still not left mine and it was slowly getting too intense for me to bear. Slowly, a few tiny snow flakes started to fall down from the clear sky. This... Jack character seemed to enjoy it; he grinned and reached out for one of my microscopic creations. He took a close inspection of it and smiled to me.

"Beautiful," he said.

"What?" It wasn't that I was unaware of what he meant about my snowflakes, it just seemed so... out of place at this moment. Nobody found my snow beautiful - it was terrifying. I shot him a skeptical look.

"Your snowflakes," he answered and continued, "they aren't like mine. Yours are more delicate I'd say."

"Your snowflakes?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I make them too. Wanna see?"

I looked at him, still skeptical. What -

A snowflake with the size of an Arendelle coin twirled around his hand. My jaws must have dropped. He controlled the ice! He was cursed like me; how was that possible? He motioned it towards me and let it fly around me. A small smile that I didn't know the heritage of appeared on my lips. It was beautiful, and he was right, this snowflake wasn't like mine, and -

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously when I had realized I had completely lowered my guards. He had attempted to take a few steps towards me and I would not let that happen again.

He looked at me bewildered.

"I already told you," he said still approaching me, "I'm Jack."

"Who are you really?"

There was no way his arrival here was a coincidence. "He must know why I'm here," I thought. Maybe - maybe he was the one to blame for all these unfortunate events happening now? I panicked. The snowflakes around us had started to fall down with fewer intervals and the stars were no longer visible because of the the snow filled clouds emerging from nowhere. He didn't remove his gaze from me though it was obvious that he was aware of the weather changing.

"I'm Jack Frost, one of the five guardians of childhood. More specifically, I'm the Guardian of Fun and the spirit of Winter."

Guardian? Spirit?

"Did you bring me to this world?"

"No," he said looking down at the frozen lake. "No, I did not. But we've been looking for you, or well... The cause of this unexpected snowfall."

I looked around and sighed sadly. I had brought snow and destruction to this place as well as my own kingdom. I could never be left alone unless I hadn't got my powers. I was a monster.

"So you do not know how I can get back to Arendelle, to the North mountain, to my sister?"

"I'm sorry," he said sympathetically, "I do not."

As realization struck, the snow had stopped falling at once, but the temperatures had dropped completely. Anna, Anna... My sweet sister. The chances of seeing her and making sure she was well were getting slimmer and slimmer. I let myself fall down on my knees on the frozen lake and started to sob. Everything felt like it was about to collapse. I was so oblivious to everything that I hadn't noticed that Jack Frost was standing right beside me. His hand was on my shoulder. I gazed up at him with my teary eyes.

"I will do everything I can to see if you can somehow return to where you came from," he said resting his staff on his shoulder. "But first, I really need you to thaw this snow of yours."

"You can't do it for me?" I asked him.

"It is not my snow."

"I- I can't, I don't know how to do it," I said.

Jack looked away for a few seconds as though he was looking for an answer. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"Maybe with some training?" He smiled comfortingly.

"Training?" I asked, surprised.

"Well yeah -" He smirked. "It'll be fun."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favs... It means a lot !

Special thanks to HopelessRomantic183 :-) Many of the things you mentioned have been going through my head as well when planning this story :-) I think the end will surprise you though ! :-)


	8. Chapter 8 - Goodnight

**Chapter 8 - Goodnight**

_- Sophie's POV_

I had been at this place before. I remembered it from when I was smaller. Jamie had taken me here once when I was perhaps nine years old. I was in the basement of the Burgess library. There weren't any books here though, and the empty halls down here were dark as the night. A stove lit up the room I was in and casted dark shadows in the corners of the room. From one of the shadows, a familiar figure with his slick black hair and creepy eyes appeared. The shadow-man, Pitch Black.

"I should thank you," he said in a formal tone.

"What for?" I asked coldly.

"For accepting being by guest." He smiled with his intimidating smile.

"Well I didn't exactly have a choice, did I?"

In truth, I did, despite his threats. And I almost stood up to him. But desperate times needed desperate measures and he was the only one looking like he could possibly have an answer. And although I was scared of him - he was creepy - I was even more afraid of myself. What could be the next thing I would conjure to the world that could hurt Jamie and mum? The villain of an evil fantasy story? The Wicked witch? Or maybe even worse, how about some evil guy from the past such as that German guy with black mustache? What - no! I should not be imagining anything like that, they could pop up out of nowhere at any moment...

"You asked for someone to understand... Here I am." Pitch Black approached me quietly. A shiver went down my spine. "You are so unique, Sophie dear." He came so close to me that he could brush my hair.

I tried to sound more brave. "You said you could help me." That came out squeaky.

"I can. But then you would have to help me too. You see, I do not really do deals without getting anything in return."

I gulped. What did he mean?

He stroke my hair and slowly moved his hand to my forehead. Everything turned black and I felt myself collapsing on the floor. The last thing I heard was him bidding me goodnight.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

Once again, thanks for tuning in! I hope the length of this little dramatic chapter is fine... But I wasn't quite prepared to tell you guys how Pitch will use Sophie. I promise next chappie will be A LOT longer (I'm already on it...)


	9. Chapter 9 - My Name is Elsa

**Chapter 9 - My name is Elsa**

_- Jack Frost's POV _

The Snow Queen looked peaceful while sleeping and her normally fearful face had completely vanished. She had created a giant bed of snow to sleep on. I thought it was curious how she was able to stay warm like that; she might have practically the same powers as me, but she was still mortal, so it was strange. Sandy's dream-strings hovered over her taking form as two little girls playing with a snowman. One of the girls with two pigtails hugged the snowman tightly. I smiled. Even though the Queen pretended to be regal, constantly looked scared, and refused to tell me her name, there was a lot of warmth inside of her. It was obvious.

I thought back on the events of the night. She had asked many questions about this world, me, who the other guardians were, and how we protected childhood. She had apologized for the snow in Burgess and I had insisted that she shouldn't blame herself. When I had tried to ask her questions about herself, she had stopped talking or deliberately avoided the questions. She had then asked me about the fact that I was a spirit.

_"What does it mean, being a spirit?" She asked quietly. _

_"We can't be seen by anyone until they believe in us," I answered. "It's horrible when nobody believes in you - trust me - but eventually, though, we find a way to make them believe in us." I chuckled. "It took me 300 years!" _

_"How did it happen?" _

_"Ten years ago, I was chosen as a guardian to defend children against the evil boogeyman, who haunts children in their dreams. His name is Pitch Black." I cleared my throat and felt a chill down my spine at the thought of the old enemy. The Snow Queen looked bewildered and I continued: "Jamie, the first child ever, then somehow started to believe in me."_

_The Queen clearly had to comprehend all these new things, she looked confused. Her next question took me by surprise though. _

_"I didn't have the slightest idea you existed, Jack Frost. How was I able to see you then?" _

_I thought for a moment and then shrugged. I had no idea. A silence fell over the lake and I cleared my throat again. I heard a yawn followed by a strange sound coming from her stomach. _

_"Sorry," the Queen said shyly as her cheeks turned pink, "I'm so exhausted, I haven't slept nor eaten since I got here." _

_"Well, we can't really train you for thawing so many pounds of snow when you are this exhausted! Wait here for a minute, I'll find some food for you." _

When I had returned with some food I found at the local bakery, she was already asleep. I didn't dare to wake her up as she looked so peaceful and had now been waiting a couple of hours for her to wake up. It had given me the time to inspect her more closely. Even though her crystal blue eyes were shut, everything about her fascinated me. Her rosy cheeks, the freckles on her nose, and the hair that was as pale as the first light of the morning. She was unearthly beautiful. I clasped myself on my head. Of course she was unearthly beautiful; she was from a fairytale. Nevertheless, I was impressed with how Sophie had imagined her. My thoughts drifted back to when I first looked into her eyes. It was as though I was trapped and her eyes had imprisoned me. And for a moment, I thought I had seen a glimpse of the full moon in them. Somehow I couldn't help believing there was a reason I found her here at this lake; the same place I became Jack Frost.

* * *

Something was wrong with the Queen's dream. Her closed eyes had started to twitch and the temperatures around us had dropped. Above her, the dream-strings had started to flicker. The snowman was no longer visible, their play had changed. The girl with the pig tails jumped from piles of what was presumably snow conjured by the the girl who was a bit taller than the other. The pigtailed girl jumped carelessly and the other girl tripped and accidentally hit the girl with an ice blast. The dream-strings vanished at once and the Queen sat up with her eyes wide open.

"Anna!" She yelled. She blinked and looked around to find me staring at her. Her shoulders relaxed, but she was clearly still feeling uncomfortable. Her voice was trembling. "Oh... it's you."

"I have never seen one of Sandy's dreams turn into a nightmare by itself," I said to her, shocked.

She looked to the ground and didn't speak. I tried to catch her glance, but she refused to look at me. I had to make her think of something else.

"I brought you some bread and pastries," I said with a cheery voice giving her the bag with pastries that I brought with me from the bakery. (No, I didn't really steal it - because of the snow, nobody had actually come out of their houses and bought anything from the bakery, and if no one would eat it, there would be too many leftovers.) I wasn't that naughty.

She thanked me quietly, took one of the loaves of bread and started eating as I watched her carefully. After a few moments in silence, she looked at me.

"When do we begin training?" Her voice was not trembling anymore and she looked at me.

"I'd say as soon you've finished up eating, Snowflake," I said with a smile. She shot me a strange look as if I said something dangerous. Oh right, yeah, I gave her a nickname. Well it fitted it her, I thought - and it took my thoughts away from the whole Queen thing.

* * *

Training turned out to be quite a challenge for the both of us. I wasn't really experienced as the teacher of frost skills, and it was difficult for me to explain to her the way I thawed my own snow. Truthfully, I actually had no idea. Snowflake got irritated every time she failed to thaw a little snowball in her hand and instead of thawing, frost covered the snowball and turned it to delicate ice. She sighed and sat down on a tree trunk at the edge of the frozen looking exhausted.

"I can't do this. Maybe my snow is just not meant to be thawed."

"There's a spring to every winter," I said comfortingly. "Your spring... Has just not come yet."

"I'm a late bloomer, huh?" She grinned.

I chuckled. Wait - did Snowflake just make a joke? Maybe I should try some of mine then ...

I slowly edged closer to her. She gestured for me to take a seat next to her on the tree trunk. I sat on the edge of it making sure I would not invade her personal space again. She looked silently at something on the other side of the lake.

"I miss my home," she said out of the blue. "I feel so lost here."

I knew this wasn't the time for any questions, so I was silent. I was just about to put a comforting hand on her shoulder when she flinched away and rose from the tree trunk. What - ?

She held her hands close to her body and looked at me fearfully.

"Let's try thawing a snowball again," she said brushing off the panicky moment. She conjured a snowball in her hands and looked at it as though it was the biggest challenge of her life. Her eyes narrowed.

"Focus on the snowball and don't let anything distract you," I encouraged her.

Her face looked stern and her eyes were fixed completely at the snowball. A wind started to hurl around her, but she remained focused. The snowball started to crack, not thaw as it was supposed to. The wind around her shook her braid loose; she still didn't notice.

She started shaking and a drop of blood appeared dripping out of her nose.

"Snowflake?"

She fell on the ice of the lake, lifeless.

"Snowflake!"

I rushed towards her with panic in my voice. What had just happened? Snowflake was unconscious and didn't react when I shook her. I brushed her blonde loose hair out of her face and shook her arms again. Nothing happened. Panic was evident all across my face. I took one of her hands in mine and a mixture of guilt and sadness rushed over me.

"Please, Snowflake..."

Suddenly, I felt her hand move in mine.

"My name is Elsa," she said opening her eyes slowly looking at me, her eyes hurting. She sat up and took her hand from mine to her aching head. She groaned and wiped the small drop of blood off her face.

I smiled at her relieved. Actually, relief didn't quite cover the feeling. "I think we should take a break from training."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

*Aw the feels!* Thanks for tuning in! Next chappie will contain more Jelsa-fluff :-) haha, I now that's what ya'll want anyway.


	10. Chapter 10 - Share Your Dream

**Chapter 10 - Share Your Dream**

_- Elsa's POV_

After the accident and my failed attempt at thawing a simple snowball, my courageous mood had turned to a more depressed mood. I felt trapped in this unknown place, with unknown knowledge of how I could get back home... The only thing not unknown was Jack Frost, the winter spirit sitting in front of me whose bright attitude was the only thing that kept me hoping I would ever see Anna again. Something about him, I don't know if it was his guardianship-thing or perhaps just his way being, made me trust him. I didn't think I could hurt him, so it made it easier for me to have him around. I had almost got used to him. Sometimes, though, I couldn't help questioning the fact that he found me here by accident. I knew the guardians were looking for me, but he looked so surprised to see me here at this lake. He might not lie to me, but there were some things that he wasn't telling me. The day was starting to turn darker and the moon was beginning to pop out. Jack had been away to find some food for me, and we were now eating a primitive dinner on the middle of the lake.

"Where did you get the food?" I asked. "It's delicious."

I had never tasted this kind of food before, it was made out of a bun and had some sort of meat in the middle with salad and other things. It was greasy, but in a disgustingly good way. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Let's just say it came flying towards me."

I shot him my "seriously?"-look. Yes, he was definitely not telling me everything.

"Alright, there was this burger place..."

I looked at him confused. What -? A burger... Place?

"Forget it," he chuckled. "I really need to teach you one or two things about this place - apart from teaching you how to thaw your snow of course."

* * *

When we had finished eating, Jack took the garbage and flew away for a minute then returned empty-handed with the exception of his staff. The darkness had crept over the lake and the moon was yet again evident on the frozen lake as a reflection.

"I want to show you something," he said warmly.

"What is it?"

"Well, you were impressed by a burger, so I think I'll show you something that will truly fascinate you."

I looked at him skeptically.

"Of course you would have to leave this lake-sanctuary of yours," he continued while nodding in the direction of the town I first came to.

I crossed my arms and frowned.

"Come on, nobody's out right now and -"

"No."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked disappointed. I looked down trying not to meet his eyes, I felt like I betrayed him or something. It was strange. But I would not risk being exposed again. It wasn't that I didn't want to go with him, but I did not dare to risk it. Could you imagine if anyone saw me? I was the odd-man-out at this place. Besides, I should be training to thaw my snow instead of goofing around. I had to go home, had to make sure Anna was alright. My thoughts drifted back to the accident a few hours ago which made me feel uncomfortable.

I was hit right in the face by a ball of cold snow. The sensation came as a complete surprise to me. I shook my head to remove the snow as my face turned red.

I turned towards the attacker; his smirk was starting to be terribly familiar. I giggled. As I realized my reaction, I held my hands to my mouth. What?

I couldn't resist conjuring a fairly large snowball and let it fly it right towards him.

"Frost!" I yelled.

"Yea, snowflake?"

He had ducked and the snowball had not hit him. He sent another snowball at me which I also avoided. I cheered happily, but my pride had quickly vanished when another snowball hit me in the face. He laughed - boy was he a bad kid!

The snowball fight had gone on for a few minutes, when I finally conjured a snowball that was so big that is was unavoidable to Jack. He grabbed his staff and started to hover as though he wanted to flee, but my snowball caught up on him and hit his chest. It pulled him to the ground and half of his body was covered with snow. I motioned towards him, curious to how he had reacted to my final attack.

He was sitting in a pile of snow and his hair was completely covered in the white crystals when I was standing in front of him. He grinned.

"That, Snowflake, was one nasty snowball fight."

I crossed my arms. "I'm quite the master, you know."

Jack chuckled sarcastically. "Sure."

"I'm serious!"

He took a step closer to me, looking at me with his mischievous eyes.

"If you're such a master, then dare to go with me to the thing I wanted to show you."

I stood still as he came closer. Panic started to evolve in my body.

"Do you trust me?" He held out his hand looking at me expectantly.

I hesitated as I looked up in his crystal blue eyes. Like the first time I looked into his eyes, I saw something that resembled the full moon in them. They invited me in. I took his hand and felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I smiled; of course he felt cold, he was the winter spirit of this world. Not that the cold bothered me. It never did.

"Yes."

His eyes beamed and he smiled exposing his beautiful white teeth. I couldn't help but smile too while our eyes were locked. What was happening to me? I would never -

He grabbed my waist and in a blink of an eye we were no longer standing on the ground. I went completely silent; but on the inside I panicked. I needed the ground, this wasn't safe! I looked down. No, no, no. This was dangerous. Snow started falling and the wind around us became unsteady, which at first didn't seem to bother Jack, but as the wind hurled around us with too high a speed, Jack has to react.

"Elsa!"

I looked up at Jack.

"Look at me. Don't be scared. It's safest when you look at me. It's not dangerous. Just don't look down."

I followed his command and looked at his face only. It was difficult, but slowly while tightly clinging to Jack and his strange foreign clothes, I started to relax a bit more. The wind slowly started behaving and I was able to get an overview of the lake and the forest around it. It was beautiful while covered in the snow glistening in the moonlight. It was a magnificent sight.

"Not so bad, eh?"

"Not so bad."

He soared silently towards The town and after a few moments we landed on a fairly large and tall building with a flat roof. Snow was covering the roof and was nice to land on. On the side of the building, it read: "Burgess Library." From the roof we were able to see all of the town I had been in before.

Jack let me go and looked at the sky. "Not too late, brilliant."

"Too late for what?" I asked, curious.

"Do you remember me telling you of another guardian, the Sandman?"

"Oh, yes, you said - "

I gasped. Everywhere around me glittery golden strings of sand appeared. It was entrancing. golden strings flew silently towards windows of the other buildings in the town. I smiled to myself. This was the work of the Sandman, the guardian of Dreams, as Jack told me about. These dream strings were beautiful works of art, both artistically, but the intentions with them were even more beautiful. Children would sleep happily tonight, I thought.

One golden string was right beside me and I couldn't resist touching it. The sand took shape of two little girls holding hands and spinning around me. Anna. No matter where I went, pictures of her followed me. I was so afraid of how she was doing and how I had left her. I missed her. Even though I had created that ice castle to live isolation and to be free, nothing hurt more than being away from her now. My eyes had turned watery.

I heard a tender voice from behind me. "Are you ever going to tell me who the other girl in the dream sand was? One of them was you."

I turned and looked at Jack. He didn't have his usual mischievous grin on, no, his face was caring and mild. I could tell him, I though. What harm could he do me by now? He was the only person here I could trust.

"She is my sister, Anna." I said, feeling a tear slide down my left cheek.

I sat down on the edge of the roof. He edged closer and let his staff fall behind him as he sat next to me.

"As kids, we grew up together having the best time playing with my snow and powers... Only... An accident happened," I continued. Jack didn't seem confused nor surprised, he just placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. This time, I didn't flinch away. He seemed to notice this as well, as he smiled looking a little surprised.

"I want nothing more than return to her."

Jack wiped the tear on my left cheek away and kept his hand on my cheek as he looked me in the eyes. For no apparent reason, I suddenly blushed.

"Jack?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, but he gave a nod.

"How do you think I ended up here?"

His eyes betrayed him quickly. His hand left my face; I knew he would be avoiding this question.

"Elsa, I... "

His face suddenly turned cold and he looked away from me. He gasped, grabbed his staff from behind him and jerked up. His eyes narrowed.

"Snowflake!" He pointed at the opposite roof from where I was sitting. I turned and looked up. In the nighttime, it was difficult to see, but nevertheless, it was still there. A horse looking black sanded creature with golden eyes, that reminded me of everything I feared except myself, was evident.

I heard the scream of a girl.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

BAM! Thanks to all reviewers, favs, followers, you guys are the ones who keep me writing, so thank you! I planned to make this chapter so super super fluffy, how did ya think it worked out? (Yes, the flying scene/dream sand scene was inspired by quite a lot of Disney movies - can you guys which ones I've borrowed a few lines from?) To celebrate ten chapters, I decided this super cute chapter should leave you hungry for more fluff and more Jelsa - and it just grew on me and became horribly long! Anyway, as you might have guessed from the ending of this chapter, stuff is about to get real. In the nasty way. Next chapter will dark, as in pitch black! Hang on tight!


	11. Chapter 11 - Betrayal

**Chapter 11 - Betrayal**

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_I was raised up believing _

_I was somehow unique_

_Like a snowflake distinct among snowflakes, _

_unique in each way you can see_

_And now after some thinking,_

_I'd say I'd rather be_

_A functioning cog in some great machinery _

_serving something beyond me_

_/Fleet Foxes – Helplessness Blues/_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

- Jack Frost's POV

My first thought was to get Elsa out of the way. She had never faced one of Pitch's nightmares, and although I was certain she could knock this one down, I couldn't risk her being hurt. Every time I saw her troubled, it bugged me somehow.

"Elsa – step back!"

She moved a few steps back looking frightened. If I wasn't able to read her face, I could definitely sense her fear by the snowflakes starting to fall. I gave her a nod and let the wind take me to the other building across the street. I stepped in front of the nightmare about 50 feet away from me, grabbing my staff tightly in a defensive way. The nightmare galloped towards me and my reflexes told me to shoot an ice blast at it to penetrate and destroy it.

Nothing. My ice attack simply dodged off the nightmare horse. Why didn't anything happen?

The nightmare was stunned for a moment because of the blast, but since nothing happened, it continued to gallop towards me with its golden manic eyes. I shot two more ice blasts at it, but everything I shot at it dodged off. Why did my blasts dodge off the nightmares? This didn't happen 10 years ago! I fumbled with my staff as I heard Elsa from across the other building.

"Jack!"

That was the last I heard before I felt the nightmare's hoof hit my head and I fell down on the ground.

* * *

As I came to awareness, someone was standing beside me. It was Elsa. Behind her a bridge of ice connected the building we were standing on to the library building. I grabbed my staff from beside me and while I sat up, I turned around to watch what Elsa was doing. She was holding her hands up, concentrating.

She was fighting not only one nightmare, but several – eight, perhaps. They were trapped in a cage of ice, which I had no doubt Elsa had created. The cage had cracks in it and the wind was howling loudly around Elsa.

"Elsa?"

She shushed me and frowned in concentration. The ice cage's wall became thicker, but also received several more cracks in it.

Blood started to drip from her nose and I knew this was a bad sign. I quickly jumped to my feet to prevent disaster.

"Elsa, stop – don't hurt yoursel – "

A wind pushed me away. She was as determined as ever. The cracks started to make the cage roar. Her eyes cried and sweat was evident across her forehead. She was shaking. I tried to reach to her, but the wind was too strong and didn't listen to me.

"Elsa, please - !" I pleaded panicky.

The cracks became so big that the ice walls and roof started crumble over the nightmares horses. Elsa didn't flinch and kept steady. The walls and roof crushed the horses leaving them on the roof as black sand. That was strange since the sand usually disappears.

Elsa collapsed. I flew over to her trying to shake her awake like when I woke her up when the first accident happened. She didn't react. Panic evolved in my body.

"Elsa! Wake up!"

No reaction. Not a single reaction. I shook her several times and a tear fell down my cheek. I looked around for help, but of course there was none. It was the middle of the night and we were in a town doomed to be in frozen slumber.

I needed help from someone. There was only one place that I was certain there would be anyone home.

* * *

I came to Jamie's house and landed on the roof right next to Sophie's room. Elsa was resting in my arms. She was alive, thank god I could hear her heartbeat, but still she looked lifeless and pale. I wiped the drop of blood of her face. As I entered Sophie's room from the window, I was surprised to see every guardian in the room. They were talking with Jamie, all of them looking disappointed. _So they had not yet found Sophie or Pitch. _

"Jack!" North said happily.

"I need your help!" I cried. I flew over to Sophie's queen sized bed and laid Elsa on it. All of the guardians ran over and observed her with awe.

"She's beautiful," Jamie said. I sent him a scowl.

"Help me with her, I don't know what's wrong with her… last time this happened, she woke up."

"What happened?" Tooth asked.

"We saw Pitch's nightmares at the Burgess library. There were several of them… and I… I couldn't attack them. My ice blasts were dodged off. Only _she_ could hurt them, I don't kno – "

"Burgess Library, you said?" Bunny's eyes grew wide.

"Why couldn't you blast them?" North asked surprised.

"I don't know, and it really doesn't matter right this second. Please, just… Elsa needs to wake up!"

My pleading eyes were noticed by all of the guardians, including Tooth.

"_Elsa… _you mean the Snow Queen?" Tooth asked with a slight twinge in her eyes.

I pointed at Elsa on Sophie's bed, nodding, indicating a 'yes.' I couldn't help but smile at Elsa; her paleness had disappeared.

Tooth turned away slowly looking slightly upset, her shoulders fell down heavily. North patted her on her shoulder and left with her to walk out of the room. I was about to ask what was wrong, when Sandy gestured to me that I shouldn't talk. Confusion was evident all over my face. Bunny looked at me amused, smirking at me, and then shifting his gaze towards Elsa as though he had noticed something.

"Mate, she's mortal," Bunny said disapprovingly.

I blushed as I realised with his gesture to Elsa that he wasn't talking about Tooth.

"I know… I know." I did not need to be reminded of that fact; it bugged me.

"But she isn't really just any other mortal, is she?" I said, trying to ease the situation. I walked over to Elsa. She was lying in Sophie's bed, resting peacefully with her eyes closed. I smiled at her and gently pushed some of her loose strands of ice blonde hair back to her braid.

"No matter how things will turn out, it'll end badly for both of you if you start taking your chances with her. Just because she's one of the few mortal adults, who actually sees you, doesn't mean you should start, I don't know… have a thing for her. Remember, she doesn't _belong_ here. It's not fair to her if you want to keep her here; she _belongs_ in the fairy tale book." Bunny pointed at Jamie, who was holding 'The Snow Queen.'

I looked at the moon shining through the window. Every time I looked at the moon now, I saw a reflection of Elsa's eyes. Why did they haunt me so much?

"I know. She only cares about going back to her sister," I sighed. "I can't force her to stay here, though… it will probably be the most difficult thing I'll ever have had to do. She needs to thaw the snow here and then we'll find a way to get her back to the fairytale."

Bunny nodded; he agreed.

Jamie cleared his throat and pointed at a page in the book.

"So… this is news, is it not?"

I turned to him, he hadn't said much since we arrived. In fact, I had only noticed him intensely staring at Elsa, which – I have a bad feeling why – kind of made me anxious.

"The Snow Queen actually thaws her snow in the end of the book," Jamie said quietly.

"What?" Bunny almost yelled. Sandy flew over to Jamie, looking at the book in his hands.

I was confused. Why hadn't Jamie told –

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to read the last part of the story before I showed the book to Soph, sorry. But I have read it now. She thaws the snow at the end of the book, it's really cool, look!"

He gestured for us to have a look at the pictures in the book. Sure enough, there were pictures of what resembled Elsa thawing the snow in her kingdom next to a girl. That must be Anna, the sister she was talking so much about.

"Her sister teaches her that their love for each other thaws the snow."

"Well isn't this peachy," Bunny said sarcastically crossing his arms. "Now we just need her sister to get here too, eh?"

I gulped. Anna. She was the only hope for us to thaw the snow. Elsa would have to know about everything I had not told her; she would get to know the fact that I had been lying to her. I was afraid of the outcome. I had to be careful when I told her the news.

"The Snow Queen's lethal ice blast at her sister made her almost freeze to death, only her sister's love for the Queen made her thaw herself," Jamie explained.

I nodded; this would make sense. From the few things Elsa had actually told me about herself, I was sure she loved her sister more dearly than anything.

"We'll need to find Sophie, real quick," I confirmed.

Bunny nodded. "Sandy, North, Tooth, and I will start with the library. If those new nightmares are there, Pitch might be there, which –

Jamie finished his sentence with eager eyes: " – which means Soph might be there too."

North had entered the room again with Tooth looking rather sad.

"And you have to tell her now that she is from a book, Jack. Fiction. Crickey – she's the _Snow Queen_! And you need to come to terms with it too," Bunny said to me.

There was a silence, but it was interrupted.

"I'm not real? I'm… I'm fiction?"

The voice came from behind me; I knew exactly whom it belonged to. I turned to see Elsa's very confused and also very hurting face. She was sitting on Sophie's bed and her eyes were pierced into mine.

"You lied to me, Jack Frost?"

She looked around sensing her surroundings, her eyes finally settling on me again with a look of betrayal. I walked over to her slowly. She rose from the bed quickly and flinched away from me.

"Elsa, please, listen -"

She pushed me away and looked hurt.

"I trusted you."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm back! Sorry, it's been a while. I'm still busy with exams, so don't expect too many updates for the next few weeks.

Oh, this chapter has been heart breaking to write. It was also fairly long… omg. How much do you think Elsa has overheard? :o Next chapter will hurt even more to write – definitely one of those extremely sad ones.

But hang on tight! I'm not G.R.R Martin and I love happy endings. Don't lose hope! (I changed the rating to T – just in case. Things are starting to get more heart breaking and more violent, so…)

Again, thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews. I want to draw special thanks to hateme101 – I love the fact that you are following this story so closely. Thank you for your reviews, they warm my heart.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Sound of Silence

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
still remains  
Within the sound of silence  
_/Simon and Garfunkel - Sound of Silence_/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 12 - The Sound of Silence**

_- Elsa's POV - a few minutes before last chapter_

Darkness. Darkness was the first thing I could sense around me. Then images started to appear. Images of my father, my mother, Anna...

"Catch me! Again! " A young version of Anna yelled happily jumping from one snow pile to another.

"Wait, slow down!"

The scene shifted. Anna was lying in my lap. Some of her hair from her forehead had turned as white as mine. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"It's okay, Anna. I've got you."

Another flash and change of scene. I was sitting with my back turned towards the door. I was already crying again and snow covered the room. I could hear sniffles from the other side of the door.

"We only have each other, it just you and me. What are we going to do? Do you want to build a snowman..."

The scenes from my memory changed with faster intervals now. I was at the ice castle I had built on the North Mountain. A storm had risen inside the castle and Anna was trying to get to me.

"We can change this winter weather," she said steadily not letting the storm take her breath away.

The snow was everywhere and confusion was evident everywhere. It was a complete blur. I had no idea what was happening.

"Everything will be alright," Anna continued -

"I CAN'T!" I yelled. Without being able to control what I did, icicles where shot in every direction from me. When I was finally able to settle and sense my surroundings, I was still in my ice palace. Curious, this was not in my memory. A person was standing a few feet from with his hands clutched to his heart. It was Jack. I rushed towards him but he flinched away.

"No, no, no," I said pleadingly, "you were the only one I couldn't hurt!"

He looked at me, his eyes hurting and with a look of shock. Frost crept up on his face and I panicked. Then his face turned dark and he started speaking.

"The Snow Queen's lethal ice blast made her almost freeze to death..." Jack said sternly; only it wasn't quite his voice.

Things started to get blurry as confusion swept over me, and the ice castle and Jack disappeared from my vision. Instead I only saw darkness and heard voices that I couldn't distinguish around me. I could feel that I was lying on a soft and large bed. I kept my eyes closed to focus on the voices.

"... Pitch might be there, which-" someone said with a strangely nasal accent, but he was interrupted by the voice that came out of Jack's mouth, but weren't his.

"-which means Soph might be there, too."

I heard footsteps entering the room and the person with the nasal accent spoke again:

"And you have to tell her now that she is from a book, Jack. Fiction. Crickey - she's the Snow Queen! And you need to come to terms with it too."

I sat straight up and my eyes sprang open. What? Yes, I knew I was the Snow Queen, and apparently they knew I was it too. Jack knew. He knew!

But I was... What was that again? Fiction? From a book?

"I'm not real." I said to myself quietly, "I'm ... I'm fiction?

Everyone turned to stare at me, including Jack who had guilt written all over his eyes. Those blue eyes met mine, but I couldn't linger on them for too long. Waves of realizations hit me harder than I could grasp.

"You lied to me, Jack Frost?"

He looked at me with apologetic eyes. I looked around to see the other people in the room. This was the room I first was in when I came to this world. There were odd looking creatures around me who fitted Jack's description of the other four guardians. Lastly, there was a young man with brown hair in here too who stared at me with wide eyes.

They knew. Jack knew. He had been lying to me. They knew where I came from, they could have gotten me home! I shot a dark glance at Jack who was approaching me, though I was afraid I looked more terrified than anything else. I rose from the bed and flinched away from him.

"Elsa, please, listen," he almost pleaded. I pushed him away.

"I trusted you," I almost cried.

Snow fell in the room and a wind started to hurl around me creating a windy wall that was inaccessible for any outsiders. I closed my eyes.

If I was from a book, then they knew what I had done to Anna. It was what Jack had said with the other guy's voice while I was unconscious. I had frozen her heart. _Anna. Oh my god, Anna. _

Frozen. Dead.

And I was simply something someone had imagined.

_What more is there to live for in this world?_ I thought to myself. _I've only brought destruction to this place._

I placed both my hands on my heart and focused. I then looked at Jack who was trying to penetrate the windy wall around me.

I looked in his eyes; they were reflecting the moon as always, and I smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Jack Frost."

"Elsa, what are you -" His eyes panicked when he saw what I was doing. "Elsa, _no_!"

Ice was shot from my hands directly to my heart. I thought the cold didn't bother me, but this hurt a million times more than I had ever experienced. My legs turned week and I knelt, ice still shooting from my hands. I started to shake of the cold which was a feeling I had never experienced before. Slowly I had to stop what I was doing as my powers turned weak. The wind had stopped.

I looked at my hands and frost crept up my fingers.

"Elsa!" Jack kneeled and caught me before I could fall on the ground. "Why did you do that -"

I tried to push him away, but I couldn't somehow. I was too weak.

"You're colder than me!" He exclaimed. I barely noticed what the others in the room were saying.

"This was _not_ supposed to happen," the young man with the stubbles said looking at a book I was sure I had seen before. Things started to get blurry and I had turned mute. The cold made me shiver.

I noticed that blankets were put on me and I was carried on a large rabbit's back to a room with a fireplace. Jack was looking at me with his concerned face and held my hand. I thought his hand was burning, it was so warm.

"It's okay, Elsa. I've got you," Jack smiled faintly as I was placed in a couch next to the fireplace. "We will fix this."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:O That was a twist in the story, wouldn't you agree? I'll see if I can get the next chapter posted wednesday, where we will finally have a look at what Pitch is up to with Sophie, although I have already given you a few glimpses.

Thank you everyone for the sweet reviews and follows. I can't believe that so many people are following this story. You guys are encouraging me to write more, thank you soooooo much for everything! (Without you, there would be only a chapter or two!)

I have received some private messages asking me where I was from. Well, you might be pleased to learn that I'm from Denmark, the land of fairytales and Hans Christian Andersen. So yes, that's why a Danish exchange student and the author of the Snow Queen was mentioned earlier on in the story.

See you soon! Hang on tight!


End file.
